Recent Updates
Future Updates * * Latest Update 11/5 * Shimotsuki Tosei Event Started * New Shirohime ** Akashi ** Matsusaka 11/1 * New Shirohime ** Koromo ** Hitoyoshi ** Sasayama * Shirohime Onsen mode is available , need onsen blueprint (cash) and 3000 resources ** Kururi ** Fukuoka ** Yamagata ** Wakayama ** Hagi ** Matsumae ** Kubota 10/28 * PVE damage tweaking * Added new stage after Aizu-Wakamatsu Castle * New Shirohime ** Okayama 10/14 * UI Tweaking * New Shirohime: ** Osaka ** Tagajo ** Tottori ** Hirado ** Ozu (Event) ** Yoshinogari (Event) 9/12 * New Shirohime: ** Takamatsu ** Bichuu-Takamatsu ** Edo ** Nijo 8/29 * New Campaign: 3 Boxes Campaign ** Every day until September 3rd, you may pick either a Red, Gold, or Blue box. These boxes can contain: *** 500 or 1000 of each material *** 1 Facility Blueprint *** 1 Castle Blueprint *** 1 Overnight Construction Crew ** Repair Beacon Campaign *** Every day until September 3rd, you can bother (invite) other people on GREE. Every 10 people you bother will earn you 1 Overnight Repair Crew. ** Preview of Castles coming in September *** Himeji *** Oshi *** Hara *** Saga ** Maximum material limit on lord level up is buffed *** The amount is still small, but is around the hundreds instead of the tens ** Added the material reward to Duty reward list ** Pending and invited users do not count towards your friend total anymore 8/27 * Apology for downtime and emergency maintenance ** Players are awarded 5 Overnight Repair Crew and 1 Castle Blueprint ** Players are also awarded 500 of each material5 8/26 * Fixing a bug that prevented some players from doing PVP ** As compensation, players can claim 1 Overnight Repair Crew and 1 Castle Blueprint on the update pages * Some people are not getting the quest reward for the Duty "武将を3人「従事」させよう". ** Players who did not get this reward will be re-rewarded. The items are "Akashi Kuniyuki" and 50 wood. 8/25 * Merging chatrooms * Changed menu placements 8/22 * Commemoration for 100,000 Players Event (see Current Events page) 8/21 *Intimacy is being balanced * Higher intimacy will increase these stats ** HP ** Melee Attack ** Melee Defense ** Ranged Attack ** Ranged Defense ** Speed * Fixing a bug related to Weekly quests resetting daily * Changed the default settings on Sound and Animation 8/19 * Added the ability to turn off BGM, SE, and Voice independently * Added battle Graphical Settings ** Normal (Everything) ** Lightweight (No particle/HP animation) ** Discreet (No skill cut-in or particle/HP animation) * Added link to JP wiki in Menu 8/17 * Updates to the Duties (quests) Section * Added colored text to distinguish type of Duty ** Blue Duties 【一回のみ】 are one-time quests. ** Green Duties 【日次】 are daily quests. ** Red Duties 【週次】 are weekly quests. * Daily Duties refresh every day at 4:00 AM JST. * Weekly Duties refresh every Monday at 4:00 AM JST. Official Twitter Twitter Previous Updates Wiki Activity